


[剑风白黑]意外

by 638794



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/638794/pseuds/638794
Summary: ·现代paro，虽然酒后乱性这个题材很像pwp但这文基本上是清水·能吃下这个cp的人我觉得也不用打什么文前预警(
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	[剑风白黑]意外

01.

格斯醒过来时第一感觉是痛。

头痛肩痛脖子痛，腰痛背痛大腿痛。尤其是下半身和屁股，除了痛之外还又酸又涨，就连格斯这种把受伤当作家常便饭的人都忍不住倒吸了几口凉气，用手肘支起身体坐起来，结果一掀开盖在身上的被子，他直接大脑停摆，怀疑人生。

他全裸着，衣服不知所踪，从胸口到大腿内侧全是噬咬的痕迹；乳头肿大得像熟透了的葡萄，小腹上到处是干涸结块的不明白色物质，连耻毛都粘在了一起，而屁股里面那黏糊糊的感觉……

简直就像是经历了一场强奸。

不，这他妈的就是一场强奸。

格斯，23岁，市内颇有名气的地下拳击手，拥有世上绝大多数男性都艳羡不已的八块腹肌和饱满结实的肌肉，且有一拳把对手直接打飞出擂台的强悍战绩。无数的女人(和基佬)都想要被他上，每天收到的莫名其妙聊骚小短信都能有一打——

而他在一个普通的清晨醒来，发现自己被别人上了。

格斯：“……”

他想要骂娘，但是下一秒愤怒就化为了错愕——盥洗室的门被唰地一声拉开，一个男人走了出来。

他皮肤白皙，面容精致，宛如将优雅和力量完美融合的古希腊雕像，银白色的长发湿淋淋地垂到腰际，在阳光的照耀下如钻石一样闪着细碎的光芒，美得几乎叫人屏息。

格斯用见了鬼的目光看着他朝自己走来，那如海一般深邃的眼睛倒映着自己的呆滞的表情，接着在格斯的嘴唇上轻轻吻了下，带着清新的沐浴露味道：“你醒了，格斯。”

格斯觉得自己的大脑发出了年久失修的咯吱声：“格里菲斯。”

格里菲斯坐在床沿上，手指抚摸着格斯身上的痕迹，声音里带着笑：“你不去洗澡吗？”

“我怎么会在这里……”格斯努力回想昨晚上发生了什么事，却感到脑中一阵剧痛，像是有人拿着电钻在嗡嗡嗡对着他的头盖骨打孔，“这到底是怎么回事？”

格里菲斯的脸色变了。

他像是有些不可置信地看着格斯的表情，发现他好像真的没有在说谎或者开玩笑后，格里菲斯骤然收回了自己的手，脸上也露出震惊的神色来：“……你不记得了吗？”

其实记不记得都无所谓，眼下这个情况傻子都明白他们昨晚上发生了什么事——格斯满腔怒火失去了发泄的对象，格里菲斯那吃惊又略带着茫然无措的表情叫他不得不忽略掉身体的疼痛，用力地在眉心揉了几下，低声道：“……我确实想不起来了。”

他和格里菲斯上床了？

格斯在打开浴室的花洒时脑子里只有这一句话，淋了三分钟后才发现水是凉的，身上乱七八糟的伤痕传来一阵阵刺痛，不过对格斯来说都无所谓。于是他干脆继续冷水浇头，机械地擦洗着身上的精斑和黏液，脑子里继续循环往复着——他和格里菲斯上床了。

这句话就像是“小卖部制作的大象和外星人一起吃烤肉”一样，每个字都认识，凑在一起格斯就完全无法理解，直到他感觉到什么东西从他屁股后面那个洞里沿着大腿流出来，用手一摸，是黏糊糊的精液。

好了，这下子辩无可辩，证据确凿——格里菲斯把自己胯下的那根玩意儿捅进自己的屁股，并且射了进来。在任何国家任何律法中，这种行为都只能用“上床”来解释，那“他和格里菲斯上床了”这件事便也是铁板钉钉的事实。

……草。

格斯于冷水澡中强迫自己接受了现实，换上浴袍（格里菲斯准备的）出来时，格里菲斯已经吹干了头发坐在沙发上，手中端着一杯水，看到格斯后对他笑了下，似乎已经恢复了镇定：“要喝水吗？头痛好些没有？”

格斯接过水一饮而尽，接着格里菲斯站起来：“我们谈谈吧，格斯。”

02.

格斯认识格里菲斯的时候刚好18岁。

他是个孤儿，没爹没妈没姓没名，应该是被父母扔到了养父家门口，养父捡到后也没有把格斯送去孤儿院，两个人就这么凑合着过日子。

他的养父是一名老兵，在打仗时落下残疾后被迫退伍，从此患上PTSD，无法融入现代社会，只能靠着政府救济金渡日。他枕头底下藏着军刀，每晚睡觉都要抱着枪，屋子里一有个风吹草动就会破口大骂。格斯和他生活在一个屋檐下，少不得被他打骂，并且随着他长大而愈发严重。

但他并不介意，也不觉得有什么不对的地方，甚至希望可以永远如此下去。

虽然养父骂他是下水道里的老鼠臭虫，但他同样教会了格斯打架的技巧；虽然他喝醉了会用酒瓶砸自己的头，但他同样会把仅剩一块的巧克力和格斯分享——他是第一个对自己好的人，也是第一个对自己坏的人，亲密和憎恶的界限如此模糊，像两条藤蔓交缠扭曲着格斯的童年，以至于哪怕他已经长大成人，也没有办法像普通人那样正确的认知和对待感情。

有人说孩子应该在爱的包围下长大，格斯却正好相反——恶意对他而言，就像是生长的养分，他汲取着“恶”，成为了一个凶狠孤僻、寡言少语的怪胎。

他对人生毫无期盼和规划，仅希望维持现状，但很快这也成了泡影。他的养父把格斯当作“物品”卖给了一个对年轻男孩有癖好的男人——当格斯被对方压制，身下传来撕心裂肺剧痛的刹那，他下意识地想要向养父求救，却只看到紧闭的房门，和桌上那叠轻飘飘的钞票。

他从“家”里搬了出来。由于没有经济来源，他开始辗转不同的地方打工，但大多都无法长久：他很少说话，和同事从不交流，却又凶狠好斗，好几次差点儿把挑衅的对方揍破相，为了避免麻烦，老板也不得不辞退他。

因为他打起人来实在是过于不要命，几经辗转后被前雇主介绍到了一间酒吧——每到夜幕降临，这间酒吧就会变成地下拳击场，一群胆小鬼们欢呼着围绕在互相搏斗的男人周围，看着他们打得鲜血飞溅、你死我活，便也跟着兴奋得无以复加，尖叫着把自己手中的钞票悉数抛洒出去。 

格斯理解不了他们的想法，但这确实是一份相当适合他的工作。他可以不用思考，不用犹豫，不用在乎自己和别人的性命，把所有一切都抛到脑后，酣畅淋漓地去享受生死一线的快感——也正因如此，他的名声在圈子里渐渐被传播开，不少人都听说地下拳击场来了一个不要命的家伙，虽然年纪轻却异常勇猛，被打到肋骨断裂脾脏破碎都不会认输，简直就是个不要命的狂徒。

格里菲斯便是在这个时候下看到格斯的。

他脸上全是血，眼睛也因为疼痛而布满血丝，但嘴角却带着笑，在被对方揍了一拳后跪倒在地上呕出酸水，又踉踉跄跄地爬起来，大吼一声再度冲上去，那发出的声音与其说是人类，倒不如说更像是野兽。

他不由地驻足，看着格斯被比自己体格更高大的男人一拳打翻在地，唾液、胃酸和血从他的嘴里流出，他的身体痛苦地蜷缩着，但又从喉咙里发出了破碎的笑声，赤裸的上半身青筋暴起，竟又重新站了起来。

在获得最终的胜利时，格斯已经有些意识模糊——他眼眶里全是血，因此周围的一切都笼着一层红雾。裁判举着他的手宣告胜出，格斯听到人群中爆发出如惊雷般的欢呼和咒骂声，所有人都情绪失控地大喊大叫，而他的目光转到台下的一角，发现有个人正静静地打量着他。

在一片炽热的红色之中，唯有他的剪影是雪白的。

格斯这么晕晕乎乎地想着，被雇主安排去医疗室处理伤口。也不知道过了多久，他感觉到有人握住了自己的手。

格斯睁开眼睛。

格里菲斯就站在他面前，蓝眼睛，白皮肤，长头发，漂亮得像是童话故事书里的插图，用充满好奇的眼睛看着他：“你身上的伤口可真多。”

格斯没有回答，格里菲斯便伸手去摸他刚才被打到的地方：“痛吗？”

格斯嫌他碍事：“滚远点儿。”

“你很缺钱吗？缺钱的话我可以给你。”  
格里菲斯根本不怕格斯那凶神恶煞的模样，自顾自说着：“只要你愿意成为我的东西，我就可以给你一切你想要的。”

格斯懒得理他，闭眼假寐，而那道视线像是黏在他身上一样如影随形，叫他根本没有办法放松下来，于是忍无可忍：“你还想干嘛？”

“我很喜欢你，正在思考要怎么得到你。”  
格里菲斯搬了张椅子坐到格斯对面，双手搭在靠背上看着他：“你看起来不想要钱，也不想要女人，也没有什么喜欢的东西，虽说强抢我也不是不喜欢……但若不是心甘情愿的话，总觉得差了点儿什么。”

格斯：“……”  
意义不明，脑子有病。

格里菲斯觉得自己就像是一个很想要奖品，却没有任何特长，于是只能硬着头皮上台表演的小孩——这种感觉非常新奇，叫他越发对奖品垂涎三尺：“你叫什么名字？我们交换电话号码吧。”

“我没有电话。”  
“哦，那我可以来找你，你住在哪里？”  
“……你是同性恋吗？”  
“什么？不是啊。”  
“所以说滚出去。”  
“我刚刚已经把这家店买下来了。”  
“……”

格斯和一脸坦荡的格里菲斯对视了几秒，得出结论——这家伙脑子绝对有问题。

结果几天后，还是在这间屋子里，格里菲斯言之凿凿地对格斯说道：“我知道你需要什么了。”

格斯不理他。格里菲斯自顾自说着：“因为你什么都没有，所以才什么都不要——但这样很荒谬，怎么能因为没有就不去争取呢？”

“所以我要让你更像个正常人。”  
他如是说着，对着格斯露出一个微笑：“不管是出身也好，环境也好，能决定你自己的永远只有你自己而已——你要是找不到活下去的理由，那为了我活下去不就好了吗？”

格斯：“……完全搞不懂你想讲什么。”  
格里菲斯笑了，眼睛闪闪发亮：“你以后就会明白的。”

03.

格斯的头仍然很痛。

在和格里菲斯发展了超出意料的关系后，格斯有些不知道该如何面对他——尤其格里菲斯和他面对面坐着，只要一对视，格斯的脑子里就不可抑制地浮现出“我和他上床了”这句话……接着就是一片混乱，于是他改为去看阳台外面的绿色植物，硬邦邦道：“你先说吧。”

格里菲斯把一缕长发挽到耳后，目光逗留在格斯的胸口，缓慢而谨慎地说道：“昨晚你喝醉了。”

格斯用食指抵着额头想了一会儿，有了印象：“但是我们是一群人去喝酒的。”

格斯觉得自己在格里菲斯的交友圈内一直是个异类。虽然格里菲斯混着黑白两道，甚至做了不少违法犯罪的事情，但他的朋友们几乎全都一无所知——那些黑暗又见不得光的秘辛是独属于他和格里菲斯之间的秘密。

因此除了和他境遇相似的卡思嘉，格斯其实很不擅长应付其他人。

但他们喝酒的理由理所当然、光明正大——庆祝格斯在擂台上荣获“百人斩”这个一点儿都不光荣的光荣称号。

于是格斯只得答应赴约。到了现场后发现几乎所有人都到齐了，于是被灌了一圈酒，坐下后他发现旁边坐着卡思嘉，见了他后笑了下：“恭喜你，格斯。”

格斯和她碰杯，不知为何总觉得手指有些发烫，喝下去后他沉默了一会儿，问道：“已经不痛了？”  
卡思嘉愣了下，接着低下头，半晌后才回复道：“……嗯。”

大约是两三天前，卡思嘉肚子很痛，电话错拨到了格斯手机上，格斯于是就去她家看了看，顺便帮她买了些必需品和止痛药。

格斯生平第一次到女人家里去，倒也没觉得有什么不太一样。但是卡思嘉痛得一直蜷缩在床上，倒是让格斯有了种“原来她是女人”的感想——主要是卡思嘉平时总是对他横眉冷对，今天突然见到了她柔软的一面，叫他有些吃惊。

还有些前所未有、难以描述的感情。

自从他遇到格里菲斯之后，似乎真的如他所说，“成为了一个更加正常的人”——他有了电话，有了可以联络的对象，也有了许多陌生的情绪……这是之前的他无论如何也想不到的。

格斯这么想着，问卡思嘉：“其实你是想打给格里菲斯吧？”  
“……我才不会用这些小事来麻烦他，”卡思嘉沉默了一会儿，把酒杯倒满，示意格斯要和她再喝一杯，“再说了，他也不会来——谁会像你一样突然跑到女孩子的房间里啊？”

……

格里菲斯看他一边回想一边皱眉头，说道：“的确是一起去喝酒的，但是结束后我有事要和你商量，就坐车到了我家。”

格斯下意识问了一句：“卡思嘉呢？”  
格里菲斯把目光挪到茶几上的空玻璃杯中，轻声回答道：“我当然让别人送她回家了。”

格斯接着努力回想，然后听到格里菲斯道：“你喝醉后告诉我，你很喜欢我。”

格斯：“……”  
他慢慢扭头过去看格里菲斯，听到他的声音：“大概是后劲上来了，你越来越醉，我本想送你回家，但是你不愿意走，于是我只能把你架到我的房间里来。接着你把我按倒在床上，开始扒我的衣服，说要给我……口交。”

……我真的做了这种事？！

格斯目瞪口呆，手指差点儿把沙发给挠破——本来眼下这个场景就非常尴尬，更别提格里菲斯还顶着那张天使下凡的脸说着和性有关的话题：“我争不过你，在……之后，我也兴奋起来了。”

格斯恨不得从窗户跳下去，或者地上挖个洞把自己埋起来：“后面就不用说了。”

“这件事情责任在我。”  
格里菲斯低垂下眼睛，雪白的睫毛微微颤动着，像振翅欲飞的蝶：“因为我当时也有些……冲动，加上你喝醉了，所以没有带套，射进去了好几次。”

“……所以说后面不要说了，”格斯木着一张脸，“我大概明白了，这是一场意外——”

“你会怪我吗？”格里菲斯看着他，眼睛里似乎有水光微荡，“你觉得我是一个趁人之危、卑鄙无耻的小人吗？”

格斯：“……”  
他受不了格里菲斯的目光，只得再次避开视线，感觉身体有些莫名的发热：“事到如今说这些话也没什么用了……总之我们都是男的，也没有什么损失，当作没发生过就行——”

“我没办法当作没发生过。”  
格里菲斯站起来，走到格斯跟前让他注视自己，一字一顿说道：“我不能欺骗自己，欺骗我们没有做爱，欺骗我没有射到你的身体里，欺骗我没有听到过那句‘喜欢’。”

格斯有些烦躁，他不明白为什么格里菲斯非要把一件错误的事情反复提及：“所以你究竟是想干嘛？”  
格里菲斯抿着嘴看着他，半晌后说道：“……你真的要气死我了。”

他侧过头，轻轻含住了格斯紧抿的嘴唇。

格斯的嘴唇和他本人一样干燥却柔软，格里菲斯用舌头去临摹对方的唇纹，唾液给唇上细小的伤口带来了轻微的刺痛和痒意，格斯想要推开他，但不知为何身体越来越热，昨晚喝下去的酒似乎又起了作用，他大脑一阵眩晕，不自觉地就张开了嘴。

他从不知道接吻是一件这么让人舒服的事情。格里菲斯的舌头像蛇一样灵巧，唇舌摩擦时发出的水声太过色情，以至于他甚至隐约勃起了。  
两人分开时，唾液沿着彼此的嘴边流下来。格里菲斯低喘着望向格斯的下半身，眼睛里盛着一汪波光粼粼的海水，双颊红得像是初春的樱花，看起来既圣洁、又淫邪：“格斯，你硬了。”

格斯：“……”  
格里菲斯隔着浴袍握住了格斯那根尺寸可观的性器，撸动了几下格斯就受不了地低喘起来，胸口也跟着起起伏伏：“承认喜欢我、承认想和我做有那么难吗？”

格斯无法形容自己的感觉——明明理智在警告他不能这样发展下去，但身体却轻而易举地败于性欲，甚至连乳尖都因为快感而隐隐作痛起来。  
他身体的变化骗不过格里菲斯。他一边温柔地啄吻着格斯的吻，另一边却加重了撸动的力度，没几下就让格斯的肉棒勃起直直地抵在小腹上，吐出来的前液把浴袍都沾湿了一小团。

格里菲斯把湿漉漉的手指凑到格斯面前：“格斯，昨天晚上你也是这样，我一插进去就射了出来……一边说着我不行了一边扭动着腰，被我顶着前列腺插几下就潮喷了，还像个女人一样摇晃着乳头哭着说喜欢我……”

男人都是容易冲动的生物，更别说冲动的对象还是格里菲斯——格斯被撩拨得简直要射了，大脑因为情欲一团浆糊，把阴茎不住地往格里菲斯手心蹭，声音也因为快感而断续起来：“……你……废话哪里这么多……”

意识到他这是妥协的前兆，格里菲斯情不自禁地笑了出来——他把格斯的浴袍解开，像是国王巡视领土般一寸寸抚摸着格斯肌肉饱涨的身体，雪白的手指陷在小麦色的肌肤之中，性暗示意味十足地在格斯挺立起来的乳头上掐了一下：“你得先答应我一个条件。”

格斯：“……”

格里菲斯雪色微卷的长发落在格斯身上，像是一张密不透风的网：“格斯，我不介意你之前和谁做过。但是从今往后，你只能是属于我一个人的。”

格斯简直想揍他——格里菲斯的指腹在已经湿润得不行的龟头上来回摩擦逗弄着，将吐出的前液涂抹在柱身上，撸动起来发出滋滋的水声，甚至还去抠弄湿淋淋的尿道口，他实在是受不了地点了头：“……你这个混蛋——”

格里菲斯在格斯的脸上落下一个吻，像个孩子一样笑了：“但我知道……你喜欢我混蛋这一点。”

“即使你知道我是个什么样的人，知道我是个混蛋，”他用蓝眼睛注视着格斯，“——但你还是喜欢着我，绝不会背叛我。”

格斯隐约觉得自己似乎忽略了一些关键信息，但随即这点儿信息又被裹进情欲的海洋中难以寻觅——等到事后他被射了一肚子精液，迷迷糊糊地和格里菲斯一起躺在沙发上，即将睡着之际终于又抓住了一点儿线索：“……你该不会给我下药了吧？”

“我怎么会做那种事，”格里菲斯打了一个哈欠，把脸贴在格斯的胸肌上，“不过下次可以试试看。”  
格斯：“……”

胸口闷得很，又不能推不开，不过都还属于可以忍耐的范围。格斯注视着格里菲斯那细密纤长的睫毛，有些迟疑地想着——

那，他和格里菲斯现在算是炮友吗？

00.

格里菲斯端起了酒杯。

他和格斯短暂地碰了一下杯，询问道：“如何？”  
格斯有些搞不懂他的意思：“什么如何？”

“酒。”  
格里菲斯弯起眼睛微笑起来，声音在吵闹的背景里也很清晰：“……你喝的这一瓶是我特意从家里带来的。”

格斯没有喝出什么别的不同来，便只是点了点头：“这样……那谢谢。”

格里菲斯又和他喝了一杯，脸上有些发红：“我今天确定了一件事情。”  
格斯没有接话，格里菲斯便自顾自说道：“格斯，你的确变成一个正常人了。”

格斯心下一动，想起两人的初见，格里菲斯接着说道：“恭喜你，你已经得到想要的东西了。”

格斯看着他：“那你想要什么？”  
格里菲斯闻言看了格斯好一会儿，在格斯以为他又要说出什么意义不明的话的时候，格里菲斯的表情突然收敛了，变成平日里那个温和的模样：“我想要的东西……如果得不到的话，那我就自己去抢。”

他接着笑出来，抬起眼睛问格斯：“格斯，你觉得抢夺别人的东西是不道德的事情吗？”  
格斯和他对视几秒，有几分疑惑地问道：“你不就是这样的人吗？”

格里菲斯愣了愣，接着笑了。

“你说得没错。”

END.

为了防止我拙劣的文笔让大家看不懂，我解释一下【你真的很垃圾  
蛤蜊：我全程都在撒谎！我计划通！我下了两次药！为了让嘎子变成我的人！

顺便本文全篇蛤蜊也没有说过“交往”“确认关系”“我对你的感觉是爱情”之类的话，是因为我自认为蛤蜊是个玩弄感情的老手，不会给对方留下话柄【这一看很pua啊就是个爱情骗子  
不过正是因为这样才会被嘎子误会成py关系【因为他真的很直男


End file.
